Walking Dead X
by Dialga0802
Summary: Fictional Character named X. X and the usual group get together. X and Rick spark as two leaders. *NOTE* THIS DOES NOT CONNECT WITH THE COMICS OR SHOWS WHATSOEVER. COMPLETELY FICTIONAL WITH X AND RICK PAIRINGS FOR VIEWER AND WRITERS PLEASURE. I already know that it's to early for X and Rick to pair but that's how I wanted it to be. Sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Just one more," her lips moved as she winked one eye to ready fire her rifle.

She positioned the sniper, aimed her target and circled the trigger carefully with her index finger.

"Steady fire," she whispered.

She pulled the trigger and shot. The bullet flew with great speed from the window of an abandoned house to the head of a hungry Walker.

She scoffed and kneeled down feeling proud of her shot. Having cleared every Walker down the street she knew she could finally rest. The night was silent and dead like the Walkers; in which she secretly feared. She let her-self fall upon the cold floor. She lacked rest due to the Walkers, she knew it was going to be harder to keep surviving because one; she began to lack material and two; she traveled alone.

"It's a very mad world," she whispered to her-self singing the famous song.

Abruptly she heard gun shots. She gasped and quickly got up on her feet. She peered through her scope. To her surprise she noticed a couple of people start to run towards the house…leading in a couple Walkers.

"What? Are these people crazy?" she panicked.

Quickly scoping each Walkers positions, she began to shoot. She shot a couple Walkers before the survivors noticed her at the window. She gulped taking in the sudden fear of having to let them in. She knew that's they were looking for; somewhere safe.

She quickly broke away from Lippy (her sniper) and tried to cover using the darkness as a sheet. She jumped as she heard bangs at the front door downstairs.

"Let us in!" screamed a voice.

She didn't respond, she just stood there letting her heart race in an unknown fear; fear of being grouped.

Bang! BANG!

She felt her hands sweat as she pondered whether to let the survivors in or not. They refused to stop knocking and screaming. She shook her head and stumbled downstairs towards the door. She knew they were attracting Walkers every moment they banged their fist upon the door.

She looked through the peep hole then without thought she began to disassemble the barricaded door. The door swung open finally and they all quickly hurried inside.

"Quickly before they get in here help me repair this now!" she hissed at the men.

They quickly got to work replacing the nails and stray wooden boards. After they had finished she looked down then turned to the worried faces.

"Are you all nuts? I'm trying not to attract them," she snarled.

"I'm sorry. We needed a place to stay for a while. We've been over run for a while and my wife, my wife is pregnant. Please," spoke what seemed to be the leader.

She shook her head in agreement then suddenly looked at the pregnant lady.

"Is anyone bit?" she asked staring at the pregnant woman.

"No," the leader assured "My name is Rick. This is my wife Lori, our son Carl and this is our group."

She nodded "You all could call me X. I want to make things very clear to you and your group Rick, I travel alone. I don't want to be in a group."

Rick nodded listening to her. "I understand."

X walked away from the group awkwardly.

"Help yourselves to whatever. Remember this isn't or wasn't my house to start with."

X sighed slowly walking up the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

X turned around to see a fairly aged woman. Fear painted in her eyes.

"My name is Carol and I'm so thankful for what you've done. We lost so many in our journey already and it's been so hard," she whispered looking down at the floor.

"No problem Carol," X spoke softly feeling the pain at her face.

X took a deep breath and walked back into the room to meet Lippy.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered rubbing the smooth surface.

She peered through the scope again and searched the dark field carefully. No Walkers roamed around so she took a break and sat upon the dirty bed. She knew accepting the group would bring trouble to her travels. She wasn't one to just stay at one safe house for day's even months.

"Excuse me?"

X rubbed her eyes and looked around, having realized she fell asleep.

"What?" she groaned.

"We've made dinner with a couple supplies we found. Everything's still good. We just want you to know how grateful we are for you to welcome us," said Lori.

X sighed hearing the hope in her voice. She knew if she were to turn down this meal she would be very stupid.

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

Lori smiled and walked out of the room.

X sighed pushing her fairly wavy hair out of her eyes.

"The new girl," said a slick cocky voice "Always excited to meet the newbie."

X glanced up with one eyebrow raised.

"And to my surprise she isn't bad looking. I thought all the pretty girls gone dead by now."

X scoffed at him.

"Ew who are you and what do you need?"

"I'm Daryl Dixon sweetheart," he replied licking his lips.

X began to laugh. "Well Dixon it's a pleasure meeting you."

"So," replied Daryl playing it smooth with her "You travel alone all the time, I'm sure you need a _man_ in your life to protect you at times."

X smiled and walked up to him.

"Maybe I do need a man," played X in a seductive tone "a _big_ man."

X stood there in front of him now. Daryl looked down at her, staring at her plump lips. X touched his chest slowly now and let her hand run down to his stomach now near his crotch.

"Your gunna love what you feel," whispered Daryl.

"Am I?" X whispered back now with her lips an inch apart from his.

X lowered her hand down to his crotch and let her hand hover over it.

Just when Daryl was about to lean in for the kiss X pushed him roughly away causing him to fall back.

"Idiot you think I'd want a redneck like you," she shook her head "Fucking pathetic."

She laughed and began to walk downstairs; she heard his footsteps quickly follow.

"You'll want me one day and when you do you'll be thinking about this," he growled snatching her head towards his. He pressed his lips upon hers. She quickly pushed him off,

"You can't take the fact that I don't like you, at _all_. I was teasing you, fucking with your head. It's funny because I haven't had the chance to do that in a long time. It's great to do it to you motherfucker," she smiled at him and walked towards the dining room.

She glanced at everyone who now had eyes on her.

"Hey?" she greeted awkwardly.

"Um, X thanks for everything. We made you dinner," responded Rick.

X nodded and took a seat near Carol. She sat across a guy who partially looked angry and picked around at his food in slight disgust.

"Hey I'm Glen and this is Maggie."

X looked up to see an Asian looking guy with a pretty girl.

"Maggie Glen, I'm X," she shook her head awkwardly.

"I'm Dale and she's Andrea, nice to meet you X," said a fairly mature man.

X slightly waved her hand to them.

"Hershel," said another mature man.

"Shane," replied the tough looking guy in front of her.

X smiled at them all and looked at her food. She had been aching for a good meal since a long time. Traveling by her-self wasn't always so great, having human contact again felt relieving to her in a weird way. Somewhere deep inside of her she now found hope; noticing how close and loving these people were.

After dinner was over X quickly went upstairs avoiding the others. She met Lippy quickly who sat at the window with a steady aim.

She smiled touching her rifle smoothly.

"You haven't been cleaned in a while you know that," she whispered now turning to her rifle ammunition.

"Is this what you got here?"

X quickly turned.

Shane stood at the door looking at her.

"A sniper rifle? Where did you get that thing from?"

She sighed and looked at Lippy.

"I already owned it," she replied quickly.

"How old are you again?" he asked with a smart indifferent look.

X stood and placed the ammo under the bed sheets.

"That shouldn't concern you; this is a survival situation now. It doesn't matter if a 9 year old wields a gun anymore or plays with knives. He has to or he'll die."

Shane looked at X and smiled.

"I like the way you think, reckless," he scoffed walking up to Lippy "You on watch every day?"

X looked at him.

"Well you could say that. This is entertainment. Watch this," she stood and slightly pushed him out of the way.

Shane stood there and watched as X positioned her body. She looked through the scope and slightly moved Lippy towards the direction of a roaming Walker. X took count to how many Walkers were roaming around. She took a deep breath and shot her first bullet; one headshot. She instantly moved Lippy again; second headshot. Without even thinking about it she pulled the trigger one more time; third headshot.

She retreated from the scope quickly preparing the rifle for another shot. She glanced at him,

"I have experience, especially with snipers."

"Damn," laughed Shane looking out the window.

"What's going on here!"

Shane and X looked to see Rick, with a face of disagreement he glanced at and her sniper.

"Get out of here Shane," Rick demanded with a straight serious tone.

Shane looked at him with a twitched eye then walked past him and out the room.

"X," Rick started taking off his hat "I know I don't have a right to say this to you because you welcomed us but..,"

X shook her head and glanced at him.

"Then don't say it," she responded taking the cloth at hand and wiping Lippy.

"I have to for the safety of all of us. You see I care about everyone here in the group. I'm trying my best to keep everyone alive and now I want to keep you alive. I'm trying to keep everyone out of harm's way and well unfortunately you continue shooting. I'm not saying its bad to shoot the Walkers, all I'm really saying is that the more you shoot the more they come and I don't think we have enough bullets to keep on killing them all."

X glanced at him for a quick second then persisted with the rifle.

"One less Walker to worry about," she replied in a steady tone.

"One less? Seriously X there are about millions out there…,"

"You're throwing down hope for your-self. Basically with what you said we'll be dealing with this situation until we grow old and we're unable to support ourselves. If it's really like that Rick then why don't we all just go the fuck outside and kill our-selves? Huh? Does that sound like a good idea? There's no fucking hope for anyone. Everyone's dead now!"

Rick looked at her completely stunned.

"Everyone's dead, there's no hope and especially there's no hope for that god dam baby you're bringing into this world. That baby is confirmed dead and it isn't even born," X hissed at him.

"Don't you say that," Rick argued moving in closer to her "We are going to make it through, we will. There is hope and that child;_ my_ child will grow up healthy."

X looked at him with a disagreeing face.

"He'll grow up? Stop lying to your-self Rick."

Rick licked his lips and leaned away from her.

"If this is how it's going to be, then fine take the house. It wasn't mine to claim in the first place so take it," X said getting up on her feet and setting down next to the hidden ammunition.

"It was never my choice to be with a group neither did I ever want to be in one," X shook her head and glanced up at Rick; whose face had frustration.

Rick sighed and looked at her sniper.

"Just tell me if any Walkers are headed this way. We will take care of it. I don't want that rifle going off every second there's a Walker that can be handed manually."

X sighed.

"Ok, ok, you get your way. Now just leave me alone."

Rick stared at X for a second feeling a threat but decided to let it pass by.

X stood and walked over to Lippy. She peered out the window and turned around to see Rick still there. She took the moment to ask him a couple questions.

"Hey your wife, she's the pregnant one right?"

Rick walked up to the bed and sat there looking up at her.

"Yeah she is."

"Why would you get her pregnant in a world like this?"

Rick sighed and let his head hang low.

"It wasn't _my_ intention for her to become pregnant. Actually it's a bit of a long story."

"Yeah I would assume so," X suggested.

"She slept with Shane."

X looked at Rick puzzled.

"Really she would do that to you?"

Rick scratched his head and stood.

"She thought I was dead because I had been in a coma for about four months. I don't want to blame her. She was losing hope and Shane was the only _man_ by her side."

"So she literally just met him and she fucked him?"

"No, wait look, Shane and I used to work together. He and I were best friends. One day there was a shootout and I happened to get shot. Shane freaked out took me to the hospital but I was badly wounded. I had to stay in a coma and when I finally woke up, I woke in this world. Didn't know where my wife was, my son, no one. I was scared to death for my family but soon we got reunited."

"Wow and during this time period she was with Shane?"

"Yes," he answered wrestling his fingers.

"So you don't know if the baby really is yours?"

Rick shook his head and took a seat once again. X sighed and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," X apologized.

Things remained silent for a while, X could feel the tension. She didn't know what type of shit Rick was going through but now she knew. She knew how hurt Rick must be and yet how much responsibility he has to take. It had to be hard all around the circle for him.

"I should go downstairs to meet Lori."

"Your wife?"

"Yes," Rick said shaking his head.

X glanced at him and let him leave.

She knew Rick didn't deserve someone like Lori; he deserved someone who would love him even when he passes. X would never see Lori the same way. She actually didn't like the whore at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drips of water started to pour upon the roof of the house creating low tapping sounds. There was thunder in the distance booming loudly and creating eerie flashes.

"I'm scared," said Carl holding on to his mother Lori.

Lori held on to him close. The rest of the group stayed silent trying to make it through the intense storm. Shane felt a bit desperate, circling around the door; desperate to protect Lori and Carl who looked exceedingly afraid of the storm.

Upstairs in the small room was Rick, X and Lippy. X kept a quick eye on the scope searching the area for any Walkers who might be attracted from the water drops that banged on the roof. Rick leaned on the window pane watching the blur.

"This house may not hold so long," whispered X with one eye tightly shut.

Rick shook his head but X failed to see.

"Walkers are going to overcome this place soon and we'll need an escape route," X told him.

Rick thought about the farm and backed away from the window. X quickly noticed him retreat her side.

"What?" said X turning around to look at him.

"You're right," agreed Rick taking a seat on the bed.

X thought for a while looking at her hands nervously.

"Well," she started "I do have something."

Rick glanced up at her. "What is it?"

"I'll only show you ok, nobody else."

Rick hesitated then nodded his head.

X stood and quickly started to tip toe downstairs, Rick quickly followed silently. Once they made their way around the group, who were in the living room, they made their way to the back door of the house.

"It's not barricaded?" whispered Rick near her ear.

X didn't say anything; she quickly opened the back door grabbing ahold of a bat on the way. They both cautiously walked out into the rain. Moving at a slow speed they made their way to a close by garage. The rain poured heavily against both of their bodies.

"You didn't tell me about this," said Rick.

"We don't talk as much," replied X.

X pulled a small key from her pocket and unlocked the chain. Rick helped her undo the chain to unlock the garage door. As soon as they opened the door, they both hurried in. Rick huffed wiping his face from the heavy rain. X shut the door quickly. They both stood there in the complete dark, soaking wet from the rain. X moved slowly to turn on the light.

Rick looked around to notice the big van.

X scoffed looking at him.

"Yeah," she started "This is how I get around. I haven't been here for so long. I have to travel around. The Walkers usually overrun every place I stay."

Rick's eyes were glued at the van.

"You travel alone?"

"All the time," replied X with a slight blush.

She pushed her wet damp hair out of her face.

"This van is big enough to hold everyone from the group," suggested Rick.

"No," replied X quickly.

Rick took his eyes off the van to look at her. X walked up to Rick, having limited space both bodies were a couple inches away, she looked up at him.

"I don't want to travel with your group Rick," she explained.

Rick glanced down at her.

"I would travel alone with _you_, but not with them," X finished.

Rick glanced at her.

"Why me," Rick asked.

"You're the only one with a good sense of what's going on. You know how to handle problems and you're actually very smart Rick."

Rick and X stared at each other for a couple minutes; standing there soaking wet. Tension started to surround them like a cloud of smoke. Rick lost train of thought; all he knew was he stood there in an isolated garage alone with an amazingly _wet _hot chick in a world full of flesh eating monsters. Nothing mattered anymore and if things were done consequences wouldn't matter either.

Rick pressed his body against X's and leaned in slowly towards her face. X instantly lifted her hands to touch his face. His lips touched hers slightly when abruptly there was a loud bang at the door.

Rick retreated from her side and X quickly jumped over the hood of the van and grabbed her bat. She lightly stood near Rick now.

"Ready?" asked Rick.

X gave him a light tap and Rick quickly opened the garage door.

"The hell is ya'll doing here?"

It took Rick and X about a couple seconds to realize that it was Shane. Shane made them both back up into the garage.

"So this is what you two are hiding? Maybe I should inform the entire group about this right?" growled Shane.

"Shane, back off!" yelled Rick "She just showed me this right now!"

"You guys haven't been with me long enough! This is my van so back the fuck up!" warned X.

Shane scoffed glaring at X.

"First that sniper and now this, what else you got girl?" hissed Shane walking up to her.

Rick stood in front of X quickly.

"Lay off, she's helping us," growled Rick.

Shane scoffed and took one last glance at both of them. He quickly retreated from the garage and stepped into the rain.

"Knowing him, he's probably going to tell everyone," said Rick.

X didn't respond, she merely walked out into the rain and followed Shane. As she stomped through the muddy ground the rain grew much harder. Rick didn't follow her; he knew it would be wrong. He knew everything was wrong and things were going to get much more complicated. Knowing Shane, Rick knew he was going to try to destroy something.

X followed Shane's footsteps finding him upstairs near Lippy.

"Get away from him," X growled demanding Shane away from her sniper.

Shane rubbed the snipers surface softly; running his fingers around the smooth surface.

"One shot and I'll leave," said Shane.

"There are no Walkers around," hissed X eyeing Shane carefully.

"Let's look," whispered Shane.

X took a couple steps near Shane and looked out the window.

"Hey," came out a voice.

Both Shane and X turned to see Andrea.

"Walkers they're headed here! A whole load of them," panicked Andrea.

"What," questioned Shane.

Shane glanced through the scope to see a horde of Walkers headed near the house.

"Shit quick Andrea alert everyone and I'll go arrange the guns," rushed Shane.

Shane took one last glance at X then ran out with Andrea.

X's heart began to pound. She glanced out the window noticing how close the Walkers were to the house. Some were already near the house banging on the windows. She began to panic. X looked at Lippy then thought about Rick. Was he still in the garage?

X couldn't think, she didn't know what was the right thing to do; get Rick or pack up Lippy and supplies.

"Lippy stay strong," she whispered touching her shiny sniper.

She ran downstairs to see the group scurrying around and trying to create more barricades. X's eyes watered as she heard the poundings on the door and the cries of the young boy Carl. She watched in horror as Lori held Carl tightly in her arms _trying_ to assure him that they were going to live and make it through.

X picked up the courage to run to the back. She looked at her bare fist and looked out the open door. Her breath grew unstable. She picked up a random kitchen knife and ran out into the wild rain. She began with a run but was stopped to see that the Walkers made their way through to the backyard. One Walker was at her sight and quickly noticed her. It began to walk towards her. X couldn't keep her eyes off the Walkers ice blue dead eyes; the rotting flesh dripping blood and now water. X's eyes watered as the Walker closed in on her, growling with a hungry moan.

The Walker held out its arms and screamed an excited moan. X quickly stabbed its head with tears pouring from her eyes like the rain. She stabbed the Walker multiple times causing the blood to pour all over clothes. She sobbed letting the Walker fall on the ground helplessly. She fell to her knees and sobbed over the Walkers body.

She glanced up and looked at the garage. With every last strength X got up to her feet and ran towards the garage. X opened the door and looked to see Rick with the car.

"R-Rick," she gasped.

"The blood X are you ok?" asked Rick walking up to her.

"The Walkers there are hundreds out there. They know we're here and they're over running us. We have to get out of here."

"What, oh my god Carl and Lori," Rick panicked.

Rick ran back to the house having X follow him. As soon as they got there they both were horrified to see that the house was already over run. Everyone using guns trying to hold back the Walkers and the barricades already broken: run down.

Rick quickly got to action evacuating his family as well as the others out of the house.

"Everyone to the garage now!"

Rick looked at X giving her a quick apologizing message.

X knew what Rick was going to do. He was going to use her van to escape and she didn't reject the idea. She let him get by; all she wanted was her sniper Lippy.

"X where are you going? We have to go now," yelled Rick as X ran upstairs.

"I have to get Lippy," answered X running up towards the room.

Her sniper lay there in a good position. X quickly picked up the rifle and began to unclip Lippy's attachments leaving him completely naked. She quickly picked up here duffle bag and packed up her ammunition and all of Lippy's parts. X wrapped the snipers strap around her chest and hurried to the window to look at the Walkers.

"X hurry we have to get out of here," said Andrea.

X looked at Andrea.

"Downstairs," asked X with an unstable voice.

"Shit," growled Andrea noticing the Walkers climb upstairs now.

Andrea rapidly began to pop off headshots but the Walkers kept coming.

"They aren't stopping X!"

X quickly positioned Lippy at her best ability and began to shoot Walkers from the window.

"And everyone else," asked X with a loud combat voice.

Andrea didn't stop shooting she merely answered "everyone is at the van with Rick."

X heard the van start up with a loud roar. They were escaping with _her_ van, they were leaving Andrea and X to die.

"Fuck there are way too many! We're not going to live!"

"I'm out," screamed Andrea.

X quickly pushed Lippy onto her back.

"Hurry, can you help me get that mattress to stall them and we'll escape from the window to get on the roof," screamed X.

Andrea quickly got to action pulling the mildly heavy mattress towards the small passageway that lead downstairs. X helped her position the mattress in front of the narrow stairway.

"Come on," yelled X.

Andrea and X made their way towards the window. Andrea hurried out first since she had no supplies at hand. X quickly followed but struggled massively due to her duffle and sniper. Andrea climbed up quickly towards the roof.

"Alright I'm up, pass me your sniper and duffle so that you could get up," shouted Andrea.

X climbed out the window slowly acknowledging the heavy rain. X noticed the mattress collapse and the Walkers quickly recover from it.

"Shit," whispered X.

X stood on the thin surface near the window. She quickly slipped Lippy off of her back and passed it to Andrea.

"Hurry this isn't going to hold for long," cried X.

X carefully turned almost slipping from the rain. The Walkers were at the window now reaching towards X's legs.

"ANDREA!"

Andrea quickly pulled Lippy in position and shot the Walkers in the window.

"GET ME UP NOW!"

Andrea threw the sniper aside and leaned over ready to help X. X held the gutters tightly.

"Take my hand!"

X grasped on to her hand quickly and Andrea pulled with her every strength.

"Hurry climb up before anymore Walkers come out!"

X struggled grasping onto her arm and with carrying the duffle she made her way towards the roof. Finally reaching the roof X sobbed and gasped because her life was in severe danger.

"Andrea we're not going to make it," whispered X.

"Not with this fucking rain. They can't reach us for a while. We have to stay here until we can find help."

"Help?" gasped X.

X shook her head.

Andrea stood and looked down.

"There's too many, you're right we are fucked."

"I can't believe they left us," said X.

"They know we can make it on our own. Rick knows us and he's confident about you."

X glanced at Andrea who didn't take her eyes off the ground. X pulled off the duffle bag and laid it on the wet surface. She quickly pulled Lippy towards her lap.

Andrea glanced back at X.

"That's one sexy sniper."

X laughed and looked up at Andrea.

"Thanks I had him since I was fifteen. Yeah I was pretty reckless. Had a passion for rifles thanks to my father," X said calmly holding Lippy close to her.

"That's unique. Never met a sniper chick," laughed Andrea staring at X.

"And you? You're pretty good with guns yourself. Those headshots are amazing."

Andrea laughed and walked up to X.

"It was Shane. He pushed me to become a good shot. In this world that's what you need. Every bullet counts now," said Andrea.

X smiled and looked up at the dark cloudy sky.

"Yeah every bullet counts," she whispered taking liberty to release stray tears since it was raining, she knew Andrea wouldn't notice.

X couldn't believe how scared she felt about the entire situation. She wanted to know Rick was safe. If he was she knew he'd be all over Lori and Carl. Most likely Rick had forgotten about her and Andrea.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

There were heavy moans below the roof. The groans were exceedingly loud that it caused lack of sleep for X and Andrea. The morning had presented itself slowly but the sun was finally shining.

"I feel more comfortable sleeping at day than night," grunted X peering through her sniper scope.

Andrea scoffed standing near the edge of the roof.

"Yeah same here."

Hundreds of Walkers paced the house hungry for flesh.

"I wonder if the others escaped safely," said Andrea thinking aloud.

"I bet they did," replied X with a low sigh.

Andrea turned around to look at the discontented look that painted X's face.

"Look I know they're going to come and get us," said Andrea sitting next to X.

"How long is this house going to hold on?" replied X glancing at Andrea.

X turned to look at Lippy and slowly ran her fingers lightly along the surface.

X cherished her sniper beyond anything but she couldn't help but worry about Rick. Rick and X had started to become very close but everything went down the drain once the Walkers found out their hiding place.

X carefully stood and looked down to see.

"They aren't giving out any time soon. They know we're up here," X explained to Andrea.

"Yeah I know we have to be extra cautious about the ones we shoot."

X squinted to see some of the Walkers wonder away from the house.

"Some are leaving," reported X.

Andrea quickly got up to see the Walkers walk other directions.

"They're leaving for a reason," Andrea paused and kept quiet.

A loud engine sound started to come closer.

"You hear that? That's why they are going the other direction. Someone is over there and they're coming here."

X quickly picked up Lippy and set him up on a steady position.

Before X was able to spot who it was quietly, she noticed the redneck come by creating a great amount of sound with his motor bike.

"What an asshole," laughed X.

Andrea quickly gathered the supplies.

"Come on X, he's distracting the Walkers. We have to get out off of the roof."

X nodded her head and quickly started to pack up Lippy.

Andrea ran to the clear end of the roof and carefully slid down.

X watched as Daryl lead the Walkers towards him clearing a spot so that Andrea and X could get down.

"He's so cool," whispered X.

X hurried to the edge of the roof and followed Andrea down to the ground.

"Ok hurry we have to get out of here, the Walkers are going to find us soon."

Daryl drove up to them.

"Ladies," he greeted.

"There's no time! The Walkers are coming!"

"There's your ride," said Daryl winking.

X and Andrea looked up to see the van. X's heart jumped as the van pulled up.

"Daryl will you be fine?" asked Andrea.

Daryl smiled at her.

"Obliviously," he replied with a cocky attitude.

Andrea and X quickly entered the van safely.

X shut the door and Dale quickly drove off.

X fell upon a seat.

"X, are you ok?"

X quickly recognized the voice; it was Rick.

Andrea huffed looking at X.

"It was crazy," said Andrea "-being stuck on the roof with almost one thousand Walkers at our feet."

Rick looked at X who just looked out the window.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Andrea.

"They're in the trailer," replied Shane quickly.

As soon as they escaped the Walkers the ride became silent. No one said anything because it would be wrong to say something. The silence was needed to rebuild confidence in the group.

X couldn't help but to notice Rick most of the time and how Lori would cling onto him. It made her feel bubbly inside; but not in a good way.

The van came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" called out Shane before Rick could say anything.

"I don't know," said Dale. "Daryl stopped and oh."

Dale stopped to look forward.

Everyone curiously looked forward.

"The barn," whispered Carl.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Lori.

X looked confused at the barn that barely stood.

The trailer slowly moved up before the barn.

"Hershel," whispered Rick.

Dale drove the van into the lawn and Daryl carefully followed.

They all got off the van and stood before the rejected barn.

"It's been a long time," said Andrea.

X didn't completely understand what was going on.

Rick glanced at her.

"This is where we were all staying at for most of the apocalypse," said Rick now looking at the barn.

"Why are we here?" questioned Maggie now with Hershel by her side.

Glen glanced at Rick completely puzzled not knowing what was happening but worrying about Maggie.

X left Ricks side and walked up to Daryl.

"Thanks for saving us," said X smiling at him.

Daryl looked at her and shrugged. She turned to him but noticed that he wasn't really paying much attention to the world but only to the barn. X's smile faded and she immediately retreated from his side.

She noticed the expressions of the group. It was more like a painting. Everyone had a sad face.

X didn't understand what happened at the barn but she knew that it was depressing the group so she decided to discuss the situation with Rick.

"I have a strong feeling that we should move on from this barn," she suggested.

Rick's eyes moved from person to person then finally towards X. He merely looked at her a bit worried but she knew nothing. He knew that everybody, not just X, was waiting on a decision. It confused her having to watch Rick act so strangely. X couldn't figure out if he was thinking about the others, the barn or even her.

Rick turned towards the group and raised his voice.

"We have to move forward no need to mourn here on the past."

Carl walked up to his father and gave him a smile. Rick glared at him causing Carl's smile to go away. Rick led the group to the vans to move on forward. X merely followed Rick clueless on what had just happened.

"This will have to do," said Rick finally as they searched an abandoned barn miles from the old one.

X looked at Rick "You think so?"

"Well for now," he said walking towards the door of the barn and locking it.

"We plan on moving ahead right? We can't just stay here," suggested Daryl.

Rick agreed quickly "We'll stay for a couple of nights to make sure everyone is well rested. It'll be time for us to recharge our energy."

Lori glanced at Rick who didn't pay attention to her at all.

"Rick," whispered Lori trying to catch his attention.

Rick ignored her and walked off. Lori stayed back and watched him carefully as he walked out of sight.

"How did I know?"

X turned around to see Rick glancing at her from a distance. She looked back down polishing Lippy feeling his stare burn her face.

"Can I help you Rick?"

Rick walked up to her and sat on the empty dusty floor next to her.

"You really like that sniper huh?"

X rolled her eyes and turned to look at Rick. "What do you want?"

"To know more about you, who you are and your real name," he said looking at her.

X sighed placing down Lippy on her lap.

"I don't like this."

Rick shook his head at her "What don't you like?"

"You," she said plainly getting up with her sniper.

Rick's eyes followed her body as she walked to the beaten door to shut it closed.

Rick smiled as she turned to look at him.

"What do you want from _me_?"

Rick stared her down now glancing at her body.

"How can you tell?"

X placed Lippy down in front of the door and walked up to him. She bent down and pressed her lips firmly on his. Rick returned the kiss intently and quickly. X weakly dropped to her knees refusing to break the kiss and now let her hands crawl from his neck to the back of his head. She began to twirl her fingers in his hair causing him to instantly touch her skin. Rick leaned against the wall and gently pulled her in between his legs. X followed automatically and now pulled her hands to touch his face. She held his face firmly not wanting to break the kiss.

Rick let his hands crawl now under her shirt causing her to break the kiss.

"This," whispered X to his hungry lips.

"One touch," he whispered back in pure lust "Let me feel."

X took a couple inches back from his body and grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a lusting look. She slowly crept his hand up her stomach to her ribs. X stopped to look at him.

"I love you," whispered Rick.

X grinned and pulled close to his lips. "I love you."

Rick let his lips touch hers as she continued slowly.

"Hey Rick I," said a voice as the door slid open.

X pulled from Rick instantly standing up. Shocked, Rick got up.

"Daryl," shook Rick's voice.

X looked down at Lippy who lay under Daryl's feet.

"What was that you two?"

Rick shook his head and walked up to Daryl.

"Come with me," he demanded. Daryl walked out with Rick abruptly leaving X alone with Lippy on the ground.

"What was that player," played Daryl punching Ricks shoulder.

Rick shook his head and pulled Daryl close.

"Do not say anything to Lori or Carl."

Daryl pulled back looking at him with a serious face now.

"How'd this happen?"

Rick nodded his head in frustration then looked at Daryl. "We never did anything."

"You sure she was all up on you."

Rick couldn't help but smile at Daryl. "Yeah I'm sure, let's keep this between us ok?"

Daryl grinned at Rick and patted his shoulder. "No problem," he said and walked off.

"Any ideas on where we're headed," Shane said leaning on the dirty kitchen counter glancing at Rick.

Rick shook his head as he took a bite from the food Lori, Carol and Maggie managed to make.

"And you why are you so quiet," questioned Shane glaring at X.

Rick turned to look at X who now returned Shane's glare.

"I have nothing to say," X replied taking a bite from her food.

Andrea got up and walked up to X with a smile.

"What," replied X annoyed as Andrea placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me," said Andrea with a smile keeping her face close to X's.

X looked at Andrea with a puzzled stare and shifted her head to glance at Shane one last time. Then Andrea pulled her away.

"I don't understand Andrea," said X with a sigh.

"Well you don't have to; to be honest that guy isn't really so much to mess with."

X smiled "And you think I can't take care of him?"

Andrea sighed and put her hands on X's shoulder.

X looked at her with a confident grin. Andrea pulled her in for a hug but quickly retreated to look X straight in the eyes.

"Sometimes you have to do what is best for this group," Andrea told her with a warming smile.

"Andrea you're a babysitter or what," said Shane walking up to them.

"Back for more," snapped Andrea looking at him.

"Meet me in the back lil lady. We need to talk," said Shane winking at Andrea.

Andrea shook her head as she watched Shane walk off with a rude strut.

X stared at Andrea with a look of disapproval.

"I swear if you fuck him," said X with a look of discontent.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she replied with a sly tone.

Andrea smiled at X and followed Shane's old footprints.

X shook her head and grinned to herself.

"This world still goes round even when it's dead."

"X?"

X turned around to look at Lori.

"Lori what are you doing out here? It's not safe for you or your baby," said X in a pretend concerned tone.

Lori crossed her arms and looked at the ground momentarily then walked up to her.

"It's a beautiful night even though the world is dead," said X looking at the night sky from the front porch of the barn.

"That's an odd way to put it but yes, I have a couple questions."

X looked at her.

"It's about Rick, he is in a hard spot right now taking care of us all," said Lori.

"What are you saying?"

"That I appreciate that you constantly make things easier for him."

X nodded her head in approval. "It happens."

"I just don't know what's wrong with him. He's been so distant with me and Carl. I just want us to be a happy family again," said Lori.

"I'm sure a lot of people here want to have happy families together again," said X in a rude tone.

"Ladies," said Glenn coming out of the barn house.

X and Lori turned to look at him.

"It's late for you two to be out here, you know that Lori."

Lori nodded and stepped into the barn quickly without a glance at X. X slowly followed but stopped before Glenn.

"Don't say a word to me. I just don't care," she hissed at him.

Glenn stared wide eyed.

X stepped into the barn and looked up. She watched as Lori went to Rick. Rick seemed stressed sitting down with his gun at hand.

"I love you," whispered Lori to his ear.

Rick looked at her without an expression.

"Where's Carl," replied Rick.

"I don't know," said Lori a bit stunned.

"Then go find him and put him to bed."

Lori looked at him with a hurt look then backed off.

"Is it bad if I creep into your room?"

"How many more are going to find out?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Your wife?"

"What about her?"

"When someone tells her? Shane possibly?"

"Does Shane know?"

"I have no idea. He is on to me."

"I've noticed or maybe because you're a young pretty girl."

"Your son Carl?"

"Why does that concern you so much?"

"Because I _want _you."

Rick pressed his lips upon X's. His hands crawled into her shirt to touch her bare back.

"Then what will happen?"

"Who cares?"

"Do you love your wife?"

Rick hesitates.

"Yes, yes I do love her."

"That gets me jealous."

"I know."

X kissed him softly enjoying every human moment.

"Rick," shrieks Lori. "How could you?"

Rick separates from X immediately.

"Lori," he whispers.

Tears pile up in her eyes and her hands shake in anger.

"No," she cried.

"Lori, NO," cried X instantly as she grabbed a sharp object and ran towards Lori.

Rick watched in horror unable to move.

X pushed Lori out of the way and dug the sharp wooden shard at the growling Walker.

The Walker fell to the ground gushing blood out of its wound. X stared at the ground unable to say anything. Her breathing got heavier and she feared turning to look at Rick and Lori.

"Did it touch you," X whispered not turning but all she could hear was Rick's now whimpers.


End file.
